


mistletoe

by mymostimaginaryfriend



Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, not now botany, with hope in every swamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymostimaginaryfriend/pseuds/mymostimaginaryfriend
Summary: who else spent 2020 getting into long past finished or cancelled shows? coping with showing up way too late to the party with a holiday ficlet cross-posted from tumblr.
Relationships: Abby Arcane Holland/Alec Holland, Abby Holland/Alec Holland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	mistletoe

“Alec…”

“Hmm?”

The biologist in question didn’t look up from his microscope. It was nearly midnight in the lab and although the space heaters had mostly succeeded in disarming the bite of the December night air, the swamp’s humidity made it impossible to entirely shake off the chill.

Maybe that’s why Abby shivered a little as she watched him, eyes sweeping over his rumpled hair and furrowed brow. Their new research findings had them equal parts exhilarated and exhausted yet she relished the rare opportunity to look upon his face—to be able to read his emotions on _human_ features, muted as they were by his fatigue.

They never knew how long these...hallucinations or whatever they were would last or even if they’d continue happening. And though she had grown used to, even fond of, his new form, there was something about coming face to face with someone you never thought you’d see again that had her openly staring longer than she’d allow herself with anyone else.

But then, Alec wasn’t like anyone else.

Case in point: the leafy branches newly thrust through the ceiling tile directly above their heads.

“Are you...um, did you mean to summon that?”

By the way he looked up in surprise, she guessed not. His dark eyes swept the lab before coming to rest on her questioningly.

She pointed up. The plant was fuller now, bright green oblong leaves sprouting on thin branches, accompanied by a white berry or two.

“Is that…” she began but the sight of Alec bashfully rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and was that—yes, _blushing_ , confirmed her suspicions. The realization landed with an unexpected burst of delight. The feeling rare enough lately that she couldn’t help but wish to extend the moment. To excavate the source of her joy within him too.

For among other things, the green had given Alec the ability to call plants to him, producing them seemingly out of thin air. He had done it before, first to feed her, then to heal her—how had he described it? He had needed something, _longed_ for it and through the green it had appeared.

She leaned back against the table and crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to smile as she squinted up at the ceiling. “Huh. What kind of plant is that? I thought holly only had red berries...”

He sent her a baleful look, but a smile was waiting underneath the surface. It bloomed as she bit her lip and let her gaze linger on his mouth.

Abby had been longing for something too.

He hesitated only a beat, then swiveled his stool in her direction, eyes bright with anticipation. “Careful, Abby. They’re going to kick you out of the Columbo fan club with rusty detective skills like that.”

She grinned and stepped closer, pleased when his arms unfurled to welcome her into his space. “A gift from the green?”

Alec frowned as he considered. “A parasitic plant with toxic berries? I don’t know if that’s—”

Abby laughed as she leaned down, interrupting him with a kiss. “Romantic?” she suggested framing his face with her hands.

Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. The soft look in his eyes made her heart twist in such a way she feared something between them had become permanently entwined.

“I’ve always thought so,” he murmured in agreement, before leaning in to kiss her once again.

If the winter night air didn’t seem quite so cold anymore, it was a good long while before either one of them noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone actually reads this-thank you! hope you enjoyed it. there's a good chance you'll see another (longer, angstier, more monstery) swamp thing fic from me soon b/c what can I say *cut to me swan diving straight into the swamp* these two currently own me.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone actually reads this-thank you! hope you enjoyed it. there's a good chance you'll see another (longer, angstier, more monstery) swamp thing fic from me soon b/c what can I say *cut to me swan diving straight into the swamp* these two currently own me.


End file.
